Music Of The Planet Of The Apes
=Music Of The Apes ---------------------------------------------- * '''Lalo Schifrin - Ape Shuffle (Theme From "Planet Of The Apes") / Escape From Tomorrow''' (20th Century BTC-2150) : Recorded October 1, 1974 at Sound City Studios, Van Nuys, California : The PLANET OF THE APES franchise came to CBS-TV in September 1974. Lalo Schifrin was called in to score the pilot episode, titled "Escape From Tomorrow". To publicize the show in late 1974, 20th Century Fox issued this single featuring a slice of good groove called "Ape Shuffle." Although subtitled "Theme From Planet Of The Apes", it bears more similarities to Schifrin's "Enter The Dragon" theme (with related sound effects), sixties spy film cues (MURDERER'S ROW, THE LIQUIDATOR) and one of his earliest American film themes, "Rhino Romp" (1964), than it does to the very discordant mix of electronics, horns and strings the composer used to score the first APES TV episode. Schifrin's score defers, perhaps, to peer and musical compatriot Jerry Goldsmith's original APES film cues. Here, Schifrin dresses the Apes up for the town to get on down with the able assistance of Motown legends James Jamerson on bass and Dennis Coffey and Melvin Ragin on guitar. You can almost hear the dawn of man's disco evolution here in the monkey's "aww…beep, beep." It was backed with the pilot episode's main theme, spiced with a bit more melody and an intoxicating disco beat. The show disappeared and this grooving little piece of Schifrinana – which is far funkier than anything heard in the show – vanished quickly too. Both tracks were included in the LP and CD, Lalo Schifrin - Most Wanted 1968-1979.[http://www.dougpayne.com/mwnotes.htm LALO SCHIFRIN: MOST WANTED 1968-1979 - Douglas Payne Review] : Paul Hubinon, John Audino, Eugene E. Young (trumpet); Dick Nash, Dick Noel. Lloyd Ulyate, George Roberts (trombone); Vincent De Rosa, Claude Sherry, Arthur Maebe (French horn); Ronnie Lang, Jerome Richardson, Bud Shank, Gene Cipriano (woodwinds); Mike Lang (keyboards); Clark Spangler (moog); Melvin Ragin, Dennis Coffey (guitar); James Jamerson (bass); Paul Humphrey (drums, percussion); Joe Porcaro (percussion); Francisco Aguabella (conga); Benjamin Barrett (orchestra manager); Lalo Schifrin (arranger, conductor). ---------------------------------------------- * '''Planet Of The Apes ... A Musical Trip''' (TPI Records - 1974) : "GO APE!! - on a musical trip that will have you dancing... singing a long... learning from 10 original, beautiful, and exciting songs. Hear GAYLEN! Hear DR. ZAIUS! Hear IRKO!... they tell you what they think about humans and themselves. PLANET OF THE APES is a musical trip the whole family will enjoy." : In 1974 ''Electric Cowboy'', a band from central Connecticut, got an offer from semi-known New York manager-type Terry Phillips - he had this little project that he wanted them to do. The band got demos of tunes, written by big-time pro-songwriters, for a childrens' album based on the 'Planet of the Apes' TV series. The music for the songs were of 2 types: big piano Broadway showstoppers; and mellow folk guitar stoner introspectives. The lyrics were all written by Terry Phillips himself and were consistantly semi-hilarious, but the band did their best, enjoying the process even when Phillips had this actor-guy dub some dialogue in between the songs. They did their part and in return Phillips got them a nice four-night showcase at 'Max's Kansas City' where they played their own songs. The band also got to wear Ape costumes and appear in the 1974 Macy's Thanksgiving Parade on the [[Mego|Mego Toy Co]] Float (right behind Underdog). They all went on and had decent (in a couple of cases, more than decent) careers. : 01 - '''Intro To Planet Of The Apes''' : 02 - '''New Adventure''' : 03 - '''As We Really Are''' : 04 - '''Jungle Fever''' : 05 - '''Work It Out''' : 06 - '''Live And Let Live''' : 07 - '''People Sure Do Make Funny Noises''' : 08 - '''It Takes All Kinds''' : 09 - '''Hey Pet''' : 10 - '''The Other Side''' : 11 - '''The Planet Of The Apes - Reprise''' : Band Members: : Brian MacDonald - lead vocal, guitar : Roger Briggs - lead guitars : Mike Hayden - drums, b. vocals : Jeff Keithline - bass, b. vocals : (joined occasionally by Stan Slossberg on sax, tambourine, & good vibes) : All songs by Terry Phillips - lyrics, Mark Barkan - music, Rod MacDonald - music, (except for 'Jungle Fever' - words & music by B.MacDonald/Hayden/Briggs/Keithline). : All music arranged by Briggs, Hayden, Keithline, MacDonald. : Produced by Brian MacDonald. : Recorded by Doug Clark at The Gallery, East Hartford, Connecticut.[http://www.myspace.com/theplanetoftheapes MySpace page for the album][http://www.myspace.com/jeffkeithline MySpace page for band-member Jeff Keithline][http://www.pota.goatley.com/musical/ Album download at Hunter's Planet Of The Apes Archive] ---------------------------------------------- * '''Shabam - On The Planet Of The Apes / Poppa Brown's Kitchen''' (PYE 7N 45422 - Nov 1974) : In 1974 Martin Lee was for a short period lead singer of a group called ''Shabam'' that released a single, 'Planet Of The Apes', written by Martin Lee, Lee Sheriden and Tony Hiller. After Sandra Stevens crossed the path of the threesome, the group ''Brotherhood of Man'' was formed.[http://www.fortunecity.com/tinpan/sunra/953/biograf-.html BROTHERHOOD OF MAN - THE FACTS] ---------------------------------------------- * '''Monkey Business - The Ape Planet / The Ape Walk''' (1975) : In a picture sleeve which has an ink drawing of a chimpanzee head on the front. The A side mentions living on the Planet of the Apes, apes taking over and apes not killing each other. The B side is the same song but without the vocals. The single was made in Germany. ---------------------------------------------- * '''Wonderland Records: Themes From "Star Trek" & "The Planet Of The Apes"''' (WLP 301 - 1975) : New York-based 'Wonderland Records' put out a lot of children's records in the 70's and seemed to focus on TV and movie themes. The band credited on this album is '''The Jeff Wayne Space Shuttle''', and it was produced by Ralph Stein. The 'Star Trek', 'Batman' and 'Superman' themes are all covers of familiar themes associated with those titles, while the 'Apes' Shuffle' is a cover of the Lalo Schifrin single detailed above. The remaining tracks are apparently newly-penned originals published by 'Refrain Music', and for the most part they're funky instrumentals with a couple of surf-like instrumentals thrown in. Only three tracks seem to be related to 'Planet of the Apes'; : 01 - Theme From "Star Trek" : 02 - '''Apes' Shuffle (from "Planet Of The Apes" T.V. Series)''' : 03 - Batman Theme : 04 - Earth Bound : 05 - Journey Through Space : 06 - '''Apes' Victory Dance''' : 07 - '''The Ape Planet''' : 08 - Star Light : 09 - Beyond The Outer Limits : 10 - Superman Theme : This is presumably the same Jeff Wayne who would, in 1978, achieve huge success with his ''War of the Worlds'' album. The album '''Wonderland Records: T.V. Themes''' (WLP 306 - 1976) had a couple of recycled songs on it ('Apes' Shuffle', 'Theme From "Star Trek"' and 'Earth Bound' - renamed 'T.V. Heroes'). This time the band credited was ''The Wonderland Singers and Orchestra'', though they were the same recordings. Wonderland Records were known to recycle songs to fill out an album. '''Wonderland Records: Theme From "Star Wars"''' (WLP 313 - 1977) again re-used some of the same recordings, ('Theme From "Star Trek"', 'Star Light', 'Beyond The Outer Limits', and 'Superman Theme'). The music on this album was credited to ''The Wonderland Space Shuttle''.[http://franklinmintblog.blogspot.com/2008/11/wonderland-records-themes-from-star.html Franklin Mint Blog: Themes From "Star Trek" & "The Planet Of The Apes"] ---------------------------------------------- * '''London Philharmonic Orchestra - Space Encounters''' (MFP [7020]MX187015 - early 80's) : Or to give it's full title: '''Sci-fi Sound Adventures in Space Encounters by the London Philharmonic Orchestra with the Galactic Symphony & Synthesizers'''. One of the tracks is '''Planet of the Apes - Theme''', credited to Goldsmith, though in fact it's another version of Lalo Schifrin's 'Ape's Shuffle'. It's a weird synthesizer version, very funky and somewhat underated, some other great moogy bits on the album aswell. Several prints of this LP are on various budget Australian labels. : 01 - Star Wars - Main Title : 02 - Imperial Attack : 03 - Princess Leia's Theme : 04 - Star Wars (End Titles) : 05 - '''Planet of the Apes''' : 06 - Space Tumble : 07 - Close Encounters of the Third Kind - Main Theme : 08 - The Appearance of the Visitors : 09 - Resolution and End from Close Encounters : 10 - Theme From Star Trek : 11 - Theme From 2001 : 12 - Battle of the Planets : Many of these tracks, including '''Planet of the Apes''' were included on the CD '''The London Philharmonic Orchestra - Star Wars & Other Sci-Fi Themes''' (Smith & Co. - 2008) ---------------------------------------------- * '''Adam & the Ants - Prince Charming''' (Epic Records - November 1981) : The album includes the track ''''Picasso Visita El Planeta De Los Simios''''. Though the title is in Spanish, the English-language lyrics concern Pablo Picasso visiting the Planet of the Apes. ---------------------------------------------- * '''Redd Kross - Third Eye''' (Atlantic Records - 1990) : Pop/rock album includes the track ''''Zira'''', an homage to the simian heroine written by lead guitarist Robert Hecker. ---------------------------------------------- * '''The Mummies - You Must Fight To Live On The Planet Of The Apes''' (Sympathy for the Record Industry - 1993) : This garage punk EP featured the track ''''(You Must Fight To Live) On The Planet Of The Apes''''. ---------------------------------------------- * '''Swank - Reoccurring Planet of the Apes Dream''' (circa 1993) : This ska/punk/indie band from Virginia released their debut album ''''Reoccurring Planet of the Apes Dream'''' around 1993. ---------------------------------------------- * '''Screeching Weasel - How to Make Enemies and Irritate People''' (Lookout Records - 1994) : This punk album includes the track ''''Planet of the Apes'''', in which singer Ben Weasel seems to be expressing his distaste for the "tough guy" element that was becoming more and more prevalent in punk at the time. ---------------------------------------------- * '''Earthling - Radar''' (Chrysalis CTCD 44 - 1995) : This mid-90s Bristol-based electronic/trip-hop outfit released only one album during their lifetime: 'Radar' included the track ''''Planet of the Apes''''. ---------------------------------------------- * '''Various - Reality Part #2''' (Deep Six Records DS-11 - 1997) : A collection of thrash, hardcore, punk, grindcore and experimental tracks by various artists, the band '''Gasp''' contributed the song ''''Planet of the Apes''''. ---------------------------------------------- * '''The Robot Assassins - Beneath the Planet of the Apes''' (TSR-01 - 1997) : The Robot Assassins, from Oakland, were Justin and Gregory, who met at the UC Theater in Berkeley, and started playing music. They took a minimal approach to punk and were years ahead of their time but sadly broke up before ever making much of a mark. This six-song EP was released on the bands' own Total Sound Records, the Assassins' one and only record. ---------------------------------------------- * '''The Space Cossacks - Interstellar Stomp''' (Musick Recordings - March 1998) : This sci-fi/instro/surf album includes the track ''''Planet of the Apes''''. ---------------------------------------------- * '''They Might Be Giants - Severe Tire Damage''' (Restless Records - August 1998) : This mostly live album featured a suite of seven hidden tracks at the end, which were apparently improvised in concert. : 18 - '''Planet Of The Apes''' : 19 - '''Return To The Planet Of The Apes''' : 20 - '''Conquest Of The Planet Of The Apes''' : 21 - '''Escape From The Planet Of The Apes''' : 22 - '''Battle For The Planet Of The Apes''' : 23 - '''Beneath The Planet Of The Apes''' : 24 - '''This Ape's For You''' ---------------------------------------------- * '''Five Point Plan - Five Point Plan''' (Kobi Records - 1999) : This debut album by the San Francisco acid jazz/funk/soul band concludes with the 40-second track ''''Five Point Planet of the Apes''''. ---------------------------------------------- * '''The Misfits - Famous Monsters''' (Roadrunner - October 1999) : This album by the horror punk legends pays tribute to their favourite movies and includes the track ''''The Forbidden Zone'''', about the ''Planet of the Apes''. ---------------------------------------------- * '''Mindless Self Indulgence - Frankenstein Girls Will Seem Strangely Sexy''' (Elektra/Asylum - February 2000) : This punk/industrial album includes the track ''''Planet of the Apes''''. ---------------------------------------------- * '''Ian Brown - The B-Sides: Return To The Planet Of The Apes''' (Polydor - 2000) : This (possibly bootleg) album collects a number of rare tracks by former ''Stone Roses'' singer Ian Brown. The title of this collection, and that of his debut solo album ''Unfinished Monkey Business'' refer to his apparent resemblence to a monkey when dancing on stage. ---------------------------------------------- * '''TR6 - Livin' On Borrowed Time''' (Spindrift - 2000) : The style of music TR6 plays could be categorized as psychobilly, they take 1950's R&B and rockabilly, then they add some other types of music, like garage, surf, punk, and a bit of heavy metal to create their mutant rockabilly mayhem. All three members are veterans of the NJ/NY underground scene and TR6 has been playing regularly around the NJ/NY area since late 1997. Their full length debut cd entitled 'Living on Borrowed Time' was released by Spindrift records in 2000. A notable cut was ''''Bo Diddley on the Planet of the Apes'''', which is insane. ---------------------------------------------- * '''Vaginal Jesus - Affimative Apartheid''' (Tri-State Terror Records - 2000) : Affirmative Apartheid is a compilation by hatecore/grindcore band, Vaginal Jesus. It was compiled from the unreleased tracks from "Jesus Saves...His Pennies". The album was initially distributed by Tri-State Terror Records. When TST went under, Resistance Records reissued the album. Finding the lyrics obscenely racist and tongue-in-cheek, Resistance then sent it to Unholy Records. It includes a track called ''''Planet of the Apes''''. ---------------------------------------------- * '''Cornelius - Curiosity Killed the Ape''' (Kadok - October 2000) : Japanese musician Keigo Oyamada is such a huge fan of ''Planet of the Apes'', he not only took his stage name from the movie, he also named his son 'Milo' in honour of another Ape character. This extremely rare Ape-themed EP included the track ''''Taylor'''', which liberally used samples of dialogue taken from ''Beneath the Planet of the Apes'', and samples of Lalo Schifrin's 'Ape's Shuffle'. : 01 - Theme Of Curiosity Killed The Ape : 02 - Tsunoda Breaks : 03 - Tsunoda Pieces : 04 - New Music Machine : 05 - '''Taylor''' : 06 - E (live version '99) : 07 - 69-96 Girl Meets Cassette : 08 - Fantasma Radio Spot ---------------------------------------------- * '''They Might Be Giants - TMBG Unlimited''' (eMusic - October 2001) : Through the year 2001, They Might Be Giants put out a monthly virtual CD through the subscription download service eMusic. The instumental track ''''Ultimate Battle for the Planet of the Apes'''' was from a board tape, so you can barely make out the audience, but they included it for its "quiet intensity and relentless manic intent". ---------------------------------------------- * '''Frankenstein Drag Queens From Planet 13 - Viva Las Violence''' (Uncle God Damn - November 2001) : This horror punk album included the track ''''Planet of the Apes''''. ---------------------------------------------- * '''Leif Edling - Black Heart Of Candlemass''' (Powerline - 2002) : A compilation of demos & outtakes from 83-99 which all feature Leif Edling from Swedish doom metal band Candlemass. The track ''''Planet Of The Apes'''', by Candlemass, first appeared on an Italian Sci-Fi compilation album in 2000. ---------------------------------------------- * '''The Kovenant - SETI''' (Nuclear Blast - April 2003) : This Norwegian industrial metal album included the track ''''Planet of the Apes''''. ---------------------------------------------- * '''Raekwon - The Lex Diamond Story''' (Universal - December 2003) : The third album released by hip-hop artist and Wu-Tang Clan member Raekwon. Guests Capone and Sheek Louch featured on the track ''''Planet of the Apes''''. ---------------------------------------------- * '''Guano Apes - Planet of the Apes''' (BMG - November 2004) : ''''Planet of the Apes'''' was the name of a 2004 'best of' compilation album by German alternative rock quartet Guano Apes. The band broke up after a final tour in support of this album. ---------------------------------------------- * '''The Commodes - Flying Sausage''' (2006) : The album includes the track ''''Planet Of The Apes'''', which parodies Meatloaf's ''Paradise By The Dashboard Light''. References